This invention relates to magnetic transducing heads.
The heads which are used for reading and writing digital signals on magnetic tape or magnetic discs are usually very small. The size of the heads is determined mainly by the requirement for high rates which implies a high signal packing density within each recording track and close spacing of the tracks. Such heads must include reading and/or writing coils. The use of single turn coils has been proposed, but multi-turn coils are desirable in order to minimize the writing current and maximise the reading voltage. This presents a serious production problem in repeatedly threading a very small gauge wire through a very small window in the core structure.